


To Take the Plunge

by LadyCavil



Category: Jane and the Dragon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2843603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCavil/pseuds/LadyCavil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tale in which Jester musters his courage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Take the Plunge

The sun was beginning its descent beyond the mountain, painting the sky with pinks and reds and oranges. A lone figure stood atop the castle wall observing the sun’s dance across the sky. The courtyards below were more quiet than normal; the evening meal was just commencing, providing the man with a desirable atmosphere in which to think. For some reason, he had convinced himself that watching the sun set would boost his confidence, and as he stood there, basking in the last light of day, he lost himself in his mental wanderings and failed to hear the approaching footsteps.

“Jester,” she said, nudging him slightly. Still consumed by his thoughts, he did not hear her, so she nudged him with more force. “Jester.”

Jester blinked away his ponderings and beheld the young woman leaning beside him. He smiled at her, and she returned the gesture but with one eyebrow raised in a question.

“What?” he chuckled. He could see a question dancing in her eyes but did not wish to incorrectly assume anything. Jane twisted and leaned her back against the wall.

“You were thinking again.”

“I do engage in such activities from time to time.” His eyes were alight with humor.

“You had that far-away look, like you were considering something serious.” She hoped her comment would elicit a response explaining what it was he had been devoting his thoughts to but her attempt fell short as Jester chose to ignore it.

“Indeed, but I do not think you came up here to tell me I appear to be thinking.”

“True,” she responded, temporarily giving up on solving the small mystery that was her best friend. “Pepper sent me to find you. Dinner is ready.”

Jester considered the message for a moment before realizing just how hungry he was. He spent the entire mid-day meal providing entertainment for the king and his court; Rake had given him a carrot at some point, but it was hardly enough to tie him over until the evening meal.

“Food,” Jester sighed longingly. “I hope she’s made something wonderful.”

“If the smell is anything to judge by, it will be a most delectable meal.”

The jester took one last look at the sunset before turning toward the stairs.

“Then we shall not keep her waiting any longer,” he said with a smile and a wink. They descended the steps hand-in-hand, and Jester felt anticipation running through his veins, for he had found his courage after all. He would ask for Jane’s hand before the night was over.

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this piece is actually something I said while being intimidated by the first and terrifyingly blank page in a new journal. My sister, ofahattersmind, said I should use "To Take the Plunge" as the title for whatever I would write first, so here we are.


End file.
